Potassium Overload
by Time Lady 802379
Summary: There's a war in the TARDIS. Who will win? Team TARDIS or Fruit Salad? Only time will tell. The second Golden Rule with the Doctor: No messing around with intresting looking machines.


**Damn those plot bunnies, someone really should shoot them you know. I originally got the idea for this from a PM convo with DreamingAboutDaDoctor while begging for an update on He Bottles Their Souls. I could use some help though. Help would be appreciated. UPDATE IS NEEDED FOR HBTS!!**

**Also, people should read reddwarfaddict's stories, they are amazing!!**

**On with the ff!!**

* * *

Rose crouched down behind the barricade in the semi-darkness, listening to the sounds of the bombardment all around her. They were coming, and the Doctor couldn't hold them off for much longer, she knew that much. She looked over at him, hidden behind the up-turned table beside her, his eyes wide as he scanned the surroundings for anything that would help the situation. Rose raised her head slightly to look over the barricade as another flew over her and squelched into the floor a few feet behind her. She heard a yell and turned to see the Doctor breaking cover and running through the scene, Sonic Screwdriver in hand. He was fast. But not fast enough.

One of the yellow projectiles caught him square in the chest and he stumbled to a stop. Rose screamed as he fell to his knees and she ran to be beside him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, preventing him from falling any further. She heard the bombardment stop and their enemy advancing on them, flanked by millions of his minions. The army stopped a few feet from the pair. Rose looked up into the face of their adversary. He smiled at the fallen Time Lord, and the human girl trying to protect him in the midst of the battle. Rose knew they had a problem. It was two against too many to count, it was futile.

"You have no hope. You have lost, you have lost that battle girl, and now you have lost us. We will no longer allow the treatment the Time Lord forced upon us. No longer will we stand for it! The Time Lord has fallen, and now you will too, Rose Tyler." He gloated, laughing. His minions surged towards Rose and engulfed her, dragging her away from the Doctor. She screamed his name, over and over and over again. She tried to struggle against the hundreds of bodies pulling her and the Doctor further and further apart every second. She had to be with the Doctor, had to keep to the plan. All she could see were the soldiers holding her back. She heard the enemy's laugh, and felt her limbs held still, ready for the killing blow.

"Now, Rose Tyler, you shall perish, at the hand of the King!" He raised his weapon, a portable blender, high above his head, about to bring it down and chop Rose into pieces.

"King Peel of the Banana People!" Rose knew that voice anywhere! She looked past her banana handlers to look at the Doctor, as did everything else, including King Peel. The Doctor had somehow managed to get through the chaos to stand next to the Animator, the machine that had brought all the banana's to life when Rose had fiddled with it. It had also made King Peel the same height as the Doctor, which had been interesting to watch. King Peel and al the normal sized banana's glared at the Doctor. "I give you this one chance. You ruined my shirt!" He pointed to the mess of banana sludge on his chest where he'd been hit. "Let Rose go and surrender!" He aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at the Animator threateningly.

"Doctor. You have devoured millions of our kind over the centuries. And those that remained lived forever in fear of the day when you would come and claim many of our lives as yours to take. Why should we surrender when we have defeated you? We have watched this happen for hundreds of years, and it will happen no longer!" King Peel roared. The little banana's yelled out their battle cry as they charged at the Doctor, leaving Rose forgotten.

"BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!!" The hundreds of banana's screamed as they swarmed over to the Doctor, King Peel leading the way, roaring for revenge.

"Doctor!!" Rose yelled out to him. The Doctor stood still, looking at the approaching army.

"BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!! BA-NA-NA!!" The banana's kept coming, getting closer and closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered sadly. He pointed the Sonic at the Animator, and pressed down on the button. The high pitched whine was audible for a few seconds before the screams started. Banana's dropped everywhere, screaming before falling still and inanimate. They continued to fall, their screams dwindling until finally, only King Peel remained. He fell to his knees, glaring at the Doctor through the pain.

"Doc....tor.....you.....will.....pay!" He managed, before shrinking quickly and joining his soldiers on the floor, in the still world of the inanimate fruit bowl of silence. Rose walked over to stand next to the Doctor, reaching out to hold his hand. He was staring at the inanimate banana's sadly.

"It wasn't their fault. If you hadn't been fiddling, they would have just stayed as fruit, and never revolted. The Animator filled their little heads with illusions of a history and of slow genocide. I suppose to be brought to life; they needed something to live for." He said sadly, staring at the mass of yellow bodies littering the floor.

"I'm sorry Doctor" Rose said, giving him a much needed cuddle. They began to clear up from the mini-war, all the banana's placed back in the fruit bowl from which they came in the first place. It took a very long time. The Doctor never even knew he had so many banana's on the TARDIS. Eventually they finished, choosing to go and look at the pond in the garden. Rose didn't know how there cam to be a garden on the TARDIS in the middle of the vortex, but she was glad there was. The Doctor wondered how deep the pond was.

"So............ Fancy a banana?" The Doctor ventured.

That was the day that the Doctor found out just how deep the pond was, with a little help from Rose Tyler.

* * *

**Please note that this was not proofread at all. I really suck. Anyway, as always, review if you liked!**

**(Oh, by the way, those mature readers might like to read: A Christmas To Remember, by Jomel10. MATURE READERS ONLY!!!! I got a mention in that, so now I return the favour!!)**

**Reviewers get banana's (Now there's inspiration)**


End file.
